Finding Raindrops
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: She thinks he looks like Mr. Darcy, his black rain coat billowing out behind him in the wind. And in the next moment he'll proclaim he's loved her all along. -Follow up to "Wishing on Snowflakes."- AU


**Author's Note: I'm really loving these drabbles. This is a followup to my story "Wishing on Snowflakes", I recommend reading that first. I'm planning on writing at least one more part to this. Enjoy! Reviews are always awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

She can't get Sinatra out of her head. It plays on repeat, the melody coming to her from the moment she wakes up. At first it makes her smile, causing her to twirl in her kitchen and hum when she brushes her teeth. It's that "after the first date" effect. The romance tingling like static on her skin, she loves it.

But when she hasn't seen him for three weeks, it all starts to wear off. When the music plays in her head at the grocery store or when she's walking to work, she has to resist the urge to scream, "SHUT UP!" The anger settles in her stomach and stays there. And maybe she's not angry, but completely impatient. Before he left they talked, mostly about what happened with Kurt but never about the "them" of it all.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_About what?"_

"_What happened with Kurt. I only know his side and it would be really nice to know yours."_

_She hesitates. Since the downfall she's spent days trying to ignore the fact that it happened at all._

"_I got busy. My dreams had suddenly become my job and that was my focus. And at the time I thought Kurt of all people would understand that. It was never that I didn't love my friends, people always think I don't, but I do. Honestly I just had no time, between going to school and performing five days a week, I got swept up. Rare moments at home meant sleep, I needed what I could get to function. Two months into the show I come home on a Wednesday night and he's gone. No goodbye, no note, he vanished. Santana leaving had hurt, a little, but when I came home and Kurt was gone, I was alone and have been for a while now. I tried to call him, sent him numerous messages, nothing."_

"_Kurt made it sound like you purposely forced him out of your life. I should have known he was dramatizing it all. I'm sorry Rachel, really. I could talk to him make him see-"_

"_No Finn really, it's okay. Kurt knows it's all up to him now."_

"_I guess you're right."_

"_Can I ask you one question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Were you at opening night? Because I could have sworn I saw you. Or maybe I just wished you were there, you'd always said you would be-"_

"_You were amazing."_

"_Wha-at?"_

"_I was there, and you were everything I always believed you were supposed to be. It was last minute, not even Kurt knew I was there."_

"_Why didn't you come see me? After the show?"_

"_I thought about it. All the things I would say to you. But I told myself it wasn't time yet and really, I just needed to know you'd made it."_

"_I remember I could feel you, somewhere near, before the curtain went up. My best came out that night, I still believe it will be the greatest performance of my life. I'm sure every performer says that about their first opening night."_

"_Yeah, but you mean it."_

They talked all night, about nothing unparticular. When she woke up on the couch the next morning he was gone, save for a note placed on the coffee table.

"See You Soon." It said.

And since then she's been waiting for "soon."

"Soon" came months later in March.

Her contract with the show was ending. Within the next week there would be an extended offer on the table or the standard, "It's been great having you, but we would like to go in another direction."

She would never admit that part of her wished for the latter.

It's a Tuesday, there's no show tonight and she's on a short break from NYADA. Her plan had been to sleep all day, but the sun came out and it was the perfect weather for a light sweater and just the right hat. Coffee in hand (she went back to that shop, scanning her eyes just in case) she chose to spend a few hours in Central Park. It was on beautiful almost spring days like this when she missed Lima, the natural smells that come with nature. But the park was a perfect spot to sit on a bench with something warm and a good book.

"Is it alright if I sit here? All the other benches are taken."

She looks up then at the voice.

"Oh yes, of course."

"I swear I've seen you before?"

"Unless you know the Broadway scene."

"Oh, that's right! You're Fanny Brice! I saw it last month. You were impeccable."

"Well thank you, it's always nice to have fans."

"So, what are you reading?"

"The Princess Bride. It's my favorite book."

"What's it about?"

"It's a romance, adventure. There's wit too. But really it's about true love. How rare it is and when you find it, sometimes you have to fight for it."

"Sounds interesting. The idea that there's one person for all of us."

"It's completely true though. Everyone has a soul mate. A long time ago, someone once described it as a tether."

"So judging from the faraway look in your eyes, I'm guessing dinner and movie is out of the question?"

"I'm sorry, truly, you seem lovely…?"

"Joel."

"Rachel, and yes, I have a person. I just wish I knew when I would see him again."

"It's not that guy watching you from across the way is it?"

"That's very sweet of you to say, but I'm sure whoever it is, is looking at that blonde tramp with the roller blades."

"No really, he's actually coming over."

That's when the rain starts.

He's coming toward her, walking steadily through the field. Children and parents running to their cars for cover. She thinks he looks like Mr. Darcy, his black rain coat billowing out behind him in the wind. And in the next moment he'll proclaim he's loved her all along.

"Finn!"

"Who was that?"

What's his name had left.

"No one. He asked me out actually, but I told him I have a person."

Even in the rain, his eyes have the same brightness as sunshine.

"And who is this person? Do I know him?"

"You might, he's tall and a terrible dancer."

"Hey! I've gotten better!"

"Maybe in the art of swaying! I'll never understand how a drummer can have such terrible coordination-"

He's kissing her, in the rain. A part of her wants to say it's too cliché and she wants her snow back. But she can feel his fingers against her scalp and she's pressed up against his chest. Maybe the snow is more magical but rain makes everything fresh, and new.

Suddenly he's detaching himself from her, grabbing her hand and running through the rain. It's freeing and she feels like that girl in the short skirts and animal sweaters. Young and in love.

He opens a car door for her. She doesn't know where he's taking her, but she's glad to be inside a warm car.

"How did you know I where I was?"

The questioned had suddenly dawned on her.

"Don't worry I haven't been stalking you or anything. I actually went to the theater first, a janitor told me there was no show tonight, so I went to your apartment. You landlord told me you had left with a book in your hand. And given that it's a nice day, or was, I guessed you would be somewhere in Central Park."

Before she can ask her next question they pull up to a brick apartment building.

"Do you live here?"

They're running to the front door now, rain pelting her shoulders.

"Umm, yeah, I got a good deal."

The inside of the apartment has all the warmth that is Finn. And somehow a bit of her too.

"This is perfect, how long have you been here, in New York."

"Well, right before your birthday I had been putting together transfer papers for the Spring Semester. Nothing had been okayed yet, so I couldn't tell you just yet. Kurt helped me find this apartment and I've been here for about two weeks."

She wants to cry. Her Finn is here.

"Really? You're here, for good?"

"If you'll have me?"

"There was never a question."

His cold hands on her face now, thumbs across her cheeks.

"I told you once we were endgame, what better way to get there than be where you are."

Rain continues fall outside, blurring the windows. And when he brings towels, one of his t-shirts and pajama bottoms, and they're all warm and dry, they end up on the couch. They talk again, her head on his chest. She falls asleep again, when she wakes up her ear is still pressed against his heart. Maybe they saw each other again in the magic of snow, but, they found each other with the freshness of rain. Everything is right.

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed! Look for more!**


End file.
